


Memories

by Collinsjjrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collinsjjrd/pseuds/Collinsjjrd
Summary: What if Sam, Bobby and Castiel died after preventing the apocalypse from happening, and Dean was left alone until he ages?





	Memories

"You know, when we had the chance to rest, I'll be sitting at the top of my Impala with Sam, drinking my beer and doing nothing but staring at the starry sky. I wonder, what were you doing when you're upstairs? Did your brothers treat you well?"

A gentle breeze blew. He closes his emerald-green eyes for a while and reopened them. 

"It's funny, when the first time I saw you, I thought you were a demon. With a bunch of sigils and a demon knife can't even kill you. I gotta be honest with you, I don't believe in angels before I met you. Hell I don't even believe there's God. If God really exist, why he let us go through all this crap? I hated my life, but it's too late to turn back. I became addicted to killing and with the Mark, hell breaks lose. God, I even tried to kill you in the bunker. I'm really sorry for that."

"It's fine, Dean. That's the past. We should look forward," Castiel replied with a soft smile.

"After so many years, I still feel bad. For hurting you, demanding you to do things, even leading you to death. I'm so desperate for help, to help Sam and myself, I ignored you. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

Dean chocked on his own tears. Every time he reminisced them, it felt so real, even though it had passed so many years.

"Every time I saw you hurt, so vulnerable, my heart hurts too. Remember the time you lose your Grace? I know you're doing your job to restore heaven, because that's what you do. You've done so much but the angels are still against you. But thank you, for trusting us, to let us help you. Sam and I will do anything for you, you know."

"I know that, Dean. I always knew," Cas kissed Dean in the cheek. Dean's chest is swelling with happiness and bliss.

"You had done so much for us, for me, and I don't know how to repay you. Now I've aged, I can't even walk now, and you're still that goddamn Castiel 40 years ago. Angels don't really age huh."

Dean smiled. He loved when Cas spends time with him, alone and talking about the past they've been through. Their life is tough, but it's all over. The bad had all sealed away, heaven had been restored and Chuck is back. Happy ending, doesn't it? Everything is in peace. 

At least, that's all they hope for.

***  
"Hey, Sam. How's Dean doing?" Bobby asked, pouring his liquor into his glass and take a big gulp.

"Nothing bad, I think. I mean, hell is sealed, heaven is restored, everything is back into normal. What could possibly go wrong?" Sam let out a weary smile. He been through a lot, but he's in peace now.

"Well, I don't know. We all know he had a thing with Cas, with Cas gone… I don't think he's gonna be okay."

"I hate to say this, but this for the better good. He may think I'm selfish but…" Sam's eyes reddened, "I miss him."

"You and Cas done the right thing to save the world. He needs to understand that. Well, he should understand. It's that the thing you guys always do? Saving people, hunting things?"

Sam exhaled.

"Yeah, I hope so."

***

20 years later.

"Woah, look at this babe!" 

The Impala was abandoned at a lot, where no one even care about it. The man took it back to his place, fixed and polished it. Some squeaking and engine sounds are unavoidable, but his babe looked brand new.

"Okay, let's go," the man smiled. He drove for hours to Texas. He went to a grave yard and stood before 3 tombstones, where no one ever visited them. He placed flowers and left. He drove again, and stopped in front of the house.

When he was about to go, he caught a glimpse of something below the car seat. He took it out. It's a leather covered diary book with The Men of Letters symbol. 

"…. owned by Dean Winchester."

March 23. Found this empty diary book. I need something to let out my frustrations, so why not a diary? So I started this, SECRETLY cause Sam will definitely laugh his ass out.

March 25. Ganked some demons ass.

April 5. Named a monster. Jefferson Starship. Sounds nice.

September…

October…

He jumped to the last 2 pages.

Jan 15. I think Cas and Sam are hiding something from me. I'm gonna find out cause I'm his brother. Their family. I don't give a damn about what he thinks. I'm his brother, and it's my responsibility to protect him.

Jan 17. Still not a clue why they're so sneaky. Wish I find out soon.

Jan 20. I lost my brother. Sammy, I owe you so much and I haven't said a thank you. I'm sorry, really I am. Wish you're good in heaven. Burned all his possessions in case he wants to come back. I wouldn't allow that. I miss him, but he can't come back. Be a good spirit up there, Sammy. I love you, my brother.

They're some dried up water stains at the end of the page.

Feb 5. I lost the war and I lost everything. My Cas, my only family. Bobby, Sam, Cas are in heaven now, I'm left alone. I'm going crazy.

Feb 16. I'm not getting any better. Is it crazy to have booze everyday without a meal?

Feb 24. I saw Cas and Sam in the bunker. I don't know how they come back, but it doesn't matter, as long as they're back. They said heaven is stable, hell is shutting down. The earth will be in peace. I'm happy for them.

The diary stopped here. The man took a deep breath and stashed the book back to where it belongs. The owner probably want it there for a purpose too. He stepped out of the car and knocked on the front door.

"Morning ma'am, I'm Jack Winchester, I'm here to help with your case."


End file.
